


Horizon Man

by AsAlways



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsAlways/pseuds/AsAlways
Summary: 在《星际迷航3：石破天惊》这整部电影中，老骨头脑子里一直装着Spock的灵魂（katra）。为了拯救他的朋友，他心甘情愿地接受了一系列危险的仪式。一路上他一直在支持帮助Jim和Spock，但是在整部电影里，似乎没有一个人关心过他们那过分善良的McCoy医生到底正在经历些什么。这篇文就是想弥补这一点，还有就是我一直以来的私设，有些自闭症的老骨头！
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Horizon Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horizon Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415303) by [bongbingbong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongbingbong/pseuds/bongbingbong). 



> 非常骨头中心的一篇文章，但老骨头在原初电影中受到的关注真的太少了！骨头真的需要更多的关爱！于是就翻译了这样一篇文。  
> 第一次做翻译，水平有限，完全翻译不出原作的感觉，欢迎指正(′-ω-`)！

Horizon Man  
by bongbingbong

概要  
在《星际迷航3：石破天惊》这整部电影中，老骨头脑子里一直装着Spock的灵魂（katra）。为了拯救他的朋友，他心甘情愿地接受了一系列危险的仪式。一路上他一直在支持帮助Jim和Spock，但是在整部电影里，似乎没有一个人关心过他们那过分善良的McCoy医生到底正在经历些什么。这篇文就是想弥补这一点，还有就是我一直以来的私设，有些自闭症的老骨头！

作者注  
标题出自霍尔与奥兹（译者注：Hall & Oates，80年代很有名的美国二重唱组合）一个很久之前的采访，在采访中奥兹被问到，他有没有因为他让霍尔成为了聚光灯下永远的焦点而感到过怨恨，他说了些类似以下的话：  
“我们在一起时是一场美丽的日出——霍尔是太阳，但若没有地平线的存在，你没法欣赏到那么多绚丽夺目的颜色。”说实话，这描述总让我想起来老骨头。  
也感谢upset_and_confused和我关于这一话题进行了许多充满大喊大叫的交流，爱你。

正文  
他一直以为fal-tor-pan仪式会是个细致谨慎的过程，小心翼翼地解开他与Spock千丝万缕缠绕一团的脆弱灵魂。然而正相反，这过程粗暴而野蛮，就像是被人狠狠扔在地上，摔得粉碎，再将碎片分类，清扫干净，最后像倒垃圾似的扔回他的脑子里。他和Spock的灵魂像锯齿似的相互刮擦，虽然他没法清晰地感知时间的流逝，他仍能清楚地感受到那针扎似的疼痛，威胁着要刺穿他的神智。他不知道他的身体有没有做出什么反应，但整个过程中，他的大脑一直因恐惧与痛苦尖叫不止。  
当他最终恢复意识时，他感到眼睛与脸颊一片潮湿。就算他真的发出过什么声音，他也没法从他身边那群面无表情的瓦肯人脸上看出什么异样。他们都忙着先照看T`Lar，帮助她蹒跚地踱回她的轿子。McCoy深呼吸了一次，在脑中记录下了自己的生理情况。他感到…空虚，那个一直以来挤满他意识边缘的存在，现在竟然奇怪的缺席了。那一瞬，他知道自己是谁，知道他为什么会在那儿，也知道在外面等着他的那些人又是谁。Spock。Jim。进取号。但除此之外，他破碎的意识似乎挣扎着想要拼凑在一起，但他依然感觉很奇怪，极不自然，像是被人拆开来，又以错误的方式重新组装了回去。  
棕色的袍子。Sarek正站在他的面前，手揣在袖子里。McCoy翻身到侧卧的姿势，缓缓地支撑起自己的身体，直立起来。他的衣服因为被汗水打湿而紧紧黏在他的身上，让他全身僵硬。  
“你是否需要协助，医生？”Sarek问到。McCoy挥手让他走开，但哪怕只是抬起手臂都让他觉得吃力。Sarek踌躇了一下，明显没被医生说服。  
“我会带你去见你的朋友们。我想他们一定都很急切的想要知道你是否平安无事。”  
“Spock怎么样？”  
Sarek看向了一旁，那里身穿白袍的侍从正在协助Spock坐起身。  
“只有时间能回答这个问题，医生，”他说，脸上的神情令人捉摸不透。出乎意料的是，Sarek伸手扶住了他的手肘，帮助他站立起身。McCoy摇晃了一下，Spock的缺席让他的身体也失去平衡。他感到不自然的全身轻盈，就好像Spock的灵魂给他带来的重量不只是精神上的，肉体上也是如此。说不定真的是这样。他还是完全搞不明白那些瓦肯秘术到底是怎么运作的。  
Sarek领着他慢慢回到其他人身边，引导他走下台阶。Kirk和其他人已经站起身来迎接他，他调动起全身的力量让他们放心他没事。他实在太累了，累的甚至无法尝试把他的五官调整成一种像样的表情。他们会理解的，到了现在，他们不理解也得理解了。  
“我没事，Jim。”  
但是Jim并没有在看着他。Jim的目光越过了他，向上延伸，望着祭坛——望着祭坛上的Spock。McCoy闭上了眼，他小心翼翼的把他的手臂从Sarek手里抽出来，闪开到一边，不再遮挡Kirk的视线，这样Kirk就可以看到有望刚刚发生的奇迹。肯定是成功了的。Spock绝对已经不在他脑子里了，所以他总该在什么地方。他隐隐有些自责，自己居然在面对这样一个重要的时刻的时候如此冷漠无情，但他已经整个人都被完完全全榨干了，什么都不剩，包括情绪。  
至少他是这么觉得的，直到Spock自发地向他们走了过来，路过了他们所有人…径直走向Jim。他还记得Jim。这真是不可思议。但这很合理——Jim是他死前见到的最后一个人，McCoy确保了这一点。他确保了至少Jim有机会与Spock道别，哪怕在此之前他一直在声嘶力竭的呼唤着Spock，拼命敲打着玻璃舱门，而Spock为了拯救飞船，毅然决然地完全忽视了他。  
Spock仔细地检视着他们其他人。Scotty，Uhura, Chekov, Sulu——接着看向了他。在他们目光相接时他感到了一股暖意，他用手指点了点自己的太阳穴。  
我曾承载你的灵魂，Spock。我愿意为你再此如此。  
Spock看起来吃了一惊，他的眼神茫然而陌生，McCoy努力地压下喉咙里翻涌而起的不适感。至少他还活着。这算是个开始。他必须相信这只是个开始。  
当其他人开始围到Spock身边时，他也让到了一旁，让他们能有机会与Spock问好。他站在人群后面，勉强从嘴角扯出一个颤抖的微笑。Spock还活着。这一想法本应该让他感到温暖，但它并没有，相反，不知从何而来的绝望伸出利爪深深嵌入了他，擒住了他，将他拽入深渊。  
直到侍从礼貌的走过来，领着Spock回到康复中心，他才意识到他在一刻不停的抓挠着自己的手腕。

老骨头一直在那艘新命名为邦迪号的船上忙东忙西。在他们等待Spock康复期间，他不知道他还能干些什么。灵肉融合大体上是成功的——“大体上”是这句话里的关键词，至少在他看来如此。他们的脑子里依然回响着彼此挥之不去的余音。想要完全清除这声音，把各自的灵魂完全归还原主，还需要一些时间。  
为了确保完成这最后一步，他和Spock一起进行了后续会诊。Jim因为他们的会诊小小的取笑了下他，蹩脚地尝试以此掩饰他因为McCoy能有更多时间与Spock单独相处而感到嫉妒的事实。有一次McCoy尝试向他解释，他在会诊前几乎见不到Spock，更别提和他说话了。而在会诊之后，他一般都累得无法动弹。他最后总是被陌生人抱回自己的临时住所。  
当他们最终降落在23世纪时，他看着Spock和Kirk紧紧抱在一起，这些回忆在他脑中盘旋。紧接着Kirk就把他们一起扔进了水中。他们一直没有放开彼此。

肾上腺素的作用，还有与George和Gracie道别的狂喜最终消退下来时，那感觉就像是经历了一场车祸，他身体中的每一根骨头都在碰撞中分崩离析。当你在不同的世纪跳来跳去时，想保有清晰的时间概念并不容易，但他知道他已经保持清醒太久了。他们都是——噢，除了Chekov，他一整晚都处于昏迷状态。——他的确昏迷过，是吧？  
“Chekov，”McCoy说，他的声音因突然笼罩他的疲倦而含糊不清，“让我检查下你的瞳孔。”  
“运输机上配有医疗人员，医生，他们已经给我做了全套检查。”Chekov回答，对着他疲惫地笑了笑。McCoy坐了回去，却立马因为湿衣服压上背部的冰凉触感畏缩了回来。一瞬间，寒冷击中了他。他的衣服和头发都浸得透湿。虽然运输机里相对来说还算温暖，但他们所有人都湿淋淋的打着哆嗦。相比其他人，Spock对温度下降更为敏感，因此他的嘴唇苍白，毫无血色。有个运输机上的船员去给他们取毯子和毛巾了。  
“你得脱掉这些湿衣服。”他说，费了好大劲支撑着自己离开椅子站起来。Spock也很累了，身子不断地歪向一侧，但在McCoy靠近时猛然清醒了过来。  
“我向你保证，医生，这是毫无必要的。我们乘坐的运输机将很快到达星联总部，在那里我可以充分地温暖自己。”  
当然了，他可不会愿意为了活着这样的小事拿自己的隐私冒险。恐惧在他的胸腔中腾起，但他选择了忽视它。  
“老骨头，”Kirk轻声说，“过来坐下吧。一切都会没事的。”  
他的声音很低沉。舒缓轻柔。他在试图安抚人心。是出了什么问题吗？他感觉自己正分裂成了两个截然不同的实体，一部分在听着Jim说话，然而做出反应的却是另一个部分。倾听的那部分听见了Jim的话，辨识出了他那熟悉的安慰。做出反应的那一部分却突然意识到，他们毫无疑问正身处险境——他们永远身处危险当中，哪怕是现在，危险也无处不在，等待着…等待着什么？  
McCoy的心脏在胸腔中砰砰跳动，他能感到他的体温慢慢升高，浑身燥热。发烧？不大可能——那其他人呢？在这一通折腾下来后，他们肯定会生病的。过去他们常常形容感冒是“抓住了你的死亡”——用这么一个病态的短语来形容“感冒”这么一个无伤大雅的小病——不过在那个年代得感冒说不定还真能要了你的命。  
“老骨头。”  
他听见了。他听得到，他在听着，但他在对另一些完全不同的东西做出反应。  
一只手落在他的手腕上，他挣脱了开来。Kirk担忧的脸涌入了他的视野。他的衣服很湿。他的衣服透湿，冰冷，不断摩擦着他，紧紧贴在他的皮肤。他不知道他的感官还能承受多少，直到——  
“老骨头？”  
他深吸一口气，接着又一次。一阵寒颤从身体深处涌起，紧张击中了他。他感到如此的空虚，就好像所有的力量都从体内被抽走了。对自己糟糕生理状况的高度警觉来回地抨击着他的大脑，让他完全无法连贯的思考任何问题。他很饿。Kirk之前带来了一块儿披萨，但他当时太过紧张，而且感到恶心…  
“老骨头！”  
Kirk抓住了他的肩膀，然后那些飘零四处的思绪汇聚成了一个极小的，紧密的球，只剩下集中的疼痛。他能做出的唯一的回应就是发出一声口齿不清的呻吟，拍掉了Kirk的手。他的一小部分，还紧紧抓着他破碎的理智不愿放手的那一部分，因为羞耻惭愧地向更深处钻去。Jim会吓得要命，他们都会。这会是他们友谊的终结，也会是他与他们一起的时光的终结——  
Jim被拽了回去——是Spock，他在那儿。他害的Spock得移动起来——Spock也很冷，像他一样疲倦，而且还在康复中——  
“对不起。”他嘟囔着，紧接着，他的思绪不由分说地把他拽向了另一个方向，他已经记不起来他为什么在道歉了。  
“McCoy医生，我相信你正在经历情绪崩溃。”Spock的声音在说。McCoy听见了他在说话，但他脑子里把语言翻译成让他能理解的意思的那部分已经罢工了。McCoy的手穿过自己的头发，狠狠揪扯着。一声抽泣逃出了他的唇间，让他更加的憎恨自己。他把手攥成拳头，敲打着自己的头，他需要做些什么，随便什么，来迫使一切恢复正常。  
“医生——”Spock被生生截断的惊呼中透着一丝担忧。他终于让这该死的瓦肯人有些反应了。McCoy发出一声有些歇斯底里的傻笑，紧接着狠狠咬住了自己的手。他不会尖叫的。他不会哭。他在他的朋友面前出尽了洋相，但有那么多纷杂混乱的事情威胁着要击垮他，他感觉自己已不成人形，没法再去在乎任何其他事情。  
“我们还有多久才能到？”  
Kirk的声音。他听起来很生气。有人结结巴巴地给出了一个答案，但他似乎对此并不满意。  
“McCoy医生。”  
他的名字。Spock在叫他。  
“McCoy医生。请集中注意力倾听我的声音。我知道你听得到我说话。你只需要用心的倾听。你能做到吗？”  
McCoy开始抽泣起来，颤抖着，却没有流泪。运输机里一片安静，羞愧淹没了他。现在所有人都知道他是怎样一团糟了。而他对此该死的无能为力。  
“McCoy医生，你得尝试倾听我的声音。马上，我会往你身上盖些毯子。我不会碰到你，只是毯子。”  
Spock停顿了一下，来判断McCoy有没有听见他的话。  
“McCoy医生，如果你觉得这是可接受的，请弯曲你的手。”  
他愿不愿意接受一张毯子？他冻得要死。他的脑子里一团乱麻，但他能想象到一张毯子罩在他身上的感觉。那种重量感。那种黑暗。他可以躲起来。他弯了弯他的手指。  
“很好，谢谢你，McCoy医生。”Spock说，McCoy无法忽视他声音中小小的颤抖。一张毯子被盖在了他身上，接着又是一张，接着又是一张。他们很重，但McCoy因这重量感感到安心。他还是浑身又冷又痒，但那种感觉已经开始慢慢有了改变，就好像一切都发生在另一个人身上，而他只是一个旁观者。McCoy把毯子拉过头顶，坐在全然的黑暗中。这样很闷，但也好过面对其他所有人。他把那个问题抛到脑后，放任自己飘荡在黑暗中。他在这温暖的，略有些扎人的星联毯子构成的墙里蜷缩的，墙外的一切都太过难以承受。

Kirk和Spock坐在一起，尽可能的靠近老骨头，看着那一小堆颤抖着的毯子。传送机终于停了下来，一个医疗人员走过来接应医生，但Kirk站起身，轻柔的挡在了她身前。  
“谢谢你，但从现在开始我们接手就好了。”他说，语气不容置疑。年轻女子轻轻点了点头，接着递给他一张加密数据版。  
“上面有指示告诉你们怎么去你们的临时宿舍。Cartwright上将要求你们在0800时做这次任务的简报。”  
“现在是几点？”Kirk问。  
“0700。相信你能理解，在现在这种状态下，有很多紧急的事务需要立刻着手处理。”  
Kirk抿起嘴唇，努力阻止自己痛斥这个可怜的年轻军官，她也只是在完成她的工作。他需要与Cartwright本人商讨这事儿。  
“谢谢你，”他改口说，“我们可以做到。”  
他看向一旁，Spock正引导双眼迷离的老骨头站立起身。他默默地祈祷，不论外面到底有些什么至高力量存在，他们都不会现在显灵，揭穿他只是在虚张声势。

他们领着老骨头回到他们分配到的临时宿舍，Kirk努力尝试碾碎重压在他心头的负罪感，因为他突然意识到那个人看起来是如此的脆弱。老骨头拖着脚跟在Spock身后，低垂着头，头发湿哒哒地搭在头上，一缕缕纠缠在一起，上面结了一层盐粒。Kirk还感到厌恶不已；他湿透的制服摩擦着他的皮肤，而且，在离开了温暖的运输机后他又开始打冷颤了。  
一段记忆在他脑海中不由自主地浮现出来——他和老骨头在他企业号的宿舍里做好准备出席活动。老骨头不停地伸展转动着肩膀，拉扯着自己的领子，像是喘不过气来，挣扎着呼吸。那次星联尝试推行那种难受的制服布料制成的手术服，那衣服让老骨头的每一个动作都牵扯着布料摩擦着他的皮肤，对他而言简直就是一场缓慢进行的酷刑。那感觉如此糟糕，以至于他有一次发现那可怜的人坐在自己办公室里无声的啜泣。那景象显得如此遥远而不真实——就好像发生在另一个时空，发生在另一个人身上。虽然过去几周里他们极为亲近，但他与他的朋友们真的已经分离了太久了。  
老骨头的步子踉跄起来。他左右摇晃着，如此的疲倦，看起来似乎随时都会瘫倒在地。  
“医生。”Spock说，声音嘶哑。  
老骨头停了下来，Spock借机把一只手臂穿过他膝盖下方，将他抱了起来。最令Kirk恐惧的是，老骨头竟然如此安静而顺从。他从没见过他这样。他见过他濒临崩溃，在他们五年任务期间，他见过他筋疲力尽地倒下，见过他大哭，大吼大叫，因感官过载而沉默不语——见鬼的，他甚至曾在老骨头浑身颤抖不停时，在黑暗的房间中环抱着他，轻声细语的试图安抚他。但在所有这些回忆中，他和Spock都得以及时赶到他身边。而这一次，他似乎真的已经超过自己的极限了。  
这说不通。是他们在寻找鲸鱼时发生了些什么吗？是他和Scotty遇到了什么他们没有注意到的麻烦吗？  
当他们把老骨头放在床上时，他看起来就像个破碎的布娃娃。他们没花多少功夫就把他的四肢调整到了正确的位置，Kirk担忧地注意到他唇间泛起的蓝紫色，和他纸般苍白的皮肤。  
Spock去放洗澡水时，Kirk替他脱去了衣服。他们在沉默中做完了这一切；Jim告诉自己这是为了老骨头好，因为现在任何噪音或者互动都可能会击垮他。当然，在这一点上他是对的，但说实话，他的沉默更是因为这问题的严重性让他一个字也说不出。老骨头到底怎么了？  
他把老骨头脱到只剩内衣，这个瘦弱的人安静地躺在那儿，一动不动，只是不住地颤抖。Kirk找来一条毛巾，尽力擦着他冰凉的皮肤，想带回些许暖意。老骨头的视线迷离的聚焦在无法辨识的远处。他顺从地躺着，直到Spock穿着一套干燥的星联制服底衫和制服裤走了回来。很明显，星联指挥部说要求他们在一小时后去做简报可不是在开玩笑——他们的制服已经被整齐的分堆放在了卫生间里。Kirk去把自己弄干时Spock接手了老骨头。  
当老骨头被领进卫生间时他似乎恢复了些意识，他凝视着Spock。  
你。冷吗？他示意到，动作僵硬，断断续续。  
Spock摇了摇头，拉着老骨头的手去感受他肩膀上的布料。  
温暖。干燥。Spock温和地回复到。  
这答案似乎让老骨头安下心了，他点了点头，允许Spock帮助他坐进洗澡水中。他沉入热水中，发出一声小小的叹息，不一会儿就不知不觉得闭上了眼。Spock往水里加了些什么东西，它散发着淡淡的香味，闻起来像是野花。这感觉令人愉悦，也让他感觉略微踏实了一些。  
有一小会儿，老骨头就任由自己这样漂浮着。远离自己的意识，远离一切可能伤害到他的东西，他任由自己待在他脑中那块特意为他开辟出来的，漫无目的地游离于一切之外的空间中。不知何处还隐隐涌动着一种恼人的感觉，他模糊的意识到自己早晚得回归自身。但现在，爬回现实世界看起来那样的艰难，那样的难以企及。在这里，他能感到温暖缓缓地渗入他冰凉的四肢。他正闭着眼。时间在他周围延展开来，化作难以辨识的一团物质，他不知道自己到底在哪儿，又已经在这儿待了多久。这种混乱的感知让他安心，他仔细地回味着它，因为他感觉得到，在其之下暗藏着一种张力，像是紧绷着一根橡皮筋，随时可能回弹，把他抛回现实。  
“我们降落到了海水中，你的头发中充满了来自海水的盐和其他杂质，。”  
老骨头听见了Spock熟悉的声音说出了这个句子，但他没法解读这句话的意思。他努力尝试驱动自己的声带，给出一个回应，但他还在太远的地方飘荡。  
“医生，能让我帮你清洗头发吗？”  
这些词语的意思还是不甚清晰，但他们带来一种安心的感觉。老骨头点了点头。  
清凉的手指滑过他的头皮，梳理着他潮湿的头发。手指按摩着，揉进了一些洗发水，轻柔地在他的太阳穴，耳后，后脑勺上画着圈。Spock很清楚他在干些什么。他们以前就这么做过。感官记忆引导着老骨头回到了当下，他意识到自己缓缓飘向现实世界。  
“医生。”Spock回应道，他的声音和之前已经不一样了。它又变得熟悉了，语调中带上了久违的那种温暖与关怀。Spock的记忆开始恢复了——不只是那些事实，不只是Jim，他终于记起了他们。  
橡皮筋回弹，老骨头发现自己正坐在某个星联临时宿舍的浴缸中，浑身颤抖。不是因为水，水还是温暖的（那是不是他并没有在这儿坐多久？），而是因为现实中的一切万箭齐发，猛然击中了他。一瞬间，过去几个月的所有事情一同带着全部力道向他劈头盖脸地砸来。再次见到Spock。失去Spock。承载Spock的灵魂。救回Spock——接着意识到他可能会再次失去他。而现在呢？  
老骨头的双手无助的在水中抓紧，他的呼吸开始陡然加快。他的大脑在尝试处理这一切，但他实在太累了——  
直到Jim突然出现在了房间里，他才意识到他一直在哭。他们三个挤在这过小的卫生间里，惊恐万分，不知该怎么办，甚至不知道该说些什么。  
“医生。”Spock又呼唤了他。  
老骨头把双膝收近到胸前，双手捂着脸，不断抽泣。他的身体剧烈的抽搐着，像是要把自己撕成碎片。Spock的手在他的颈后轻轻地来回抚摸，但紧接着，Spock转向了Jim。一声轻柔的呻吟难以抑制地从老骨头口中溢出。  
“Jim，”Spock说，他的声音低沉而严肃，“你是否有权限访问McCoy医生的康复计划？”  
Kirk眨了眨眼。  
“康复计划？”  
“是的，他的康复计划。我相信他现在的情绪状况与我们心灵融合的后遗症有关。瓦肯星上的治疗者应该会给他指导，告诉他如何进行后续康复治疗。”  
“治疗者？”Kirk虚弱的问。碎片开始拼接起来，他模糊的意识到了到底发生了什么。寒意与不适感从心头涌起，伴着浓浓的愧疚。  
Spock沉默了几秒钟。  
“Jim。”他终于开口，声音钢铁般冰冷锋利。  
“Spock，我——”  
“在McCoy医生接受fal-tor-pan仪式后，是谁在照顾他？”  
Kirk感到内心绷紧起来，他看着自己的好朋友坐在浴缸中哭泣，感到羞愧难当。Spock从Kirk的沉默中得到了他的答案，有那么一瞬他引以为豪的自控力似乎滑落了那么一点，他的眼中有愤怒的火光闪现。他转过身面对老骨头，老骨头颤抖着深吸了一口气。他犹豫地把手搭在他的颈后，小心地按揉这那里紧张的肌肉。但这远远不够，而且已经太迟了。老骨头更加剧烈地哭泣起来——如果还有可能更剧烈的话。他的手揪扯着自己的头发，绝望的想要抓握住些什么。  
“医生，”Spock说，“在你可以开始康复之前，你需要休息。”  
老骨头从口中扯出一阵难以分辨的噪音，一种从紧闭着的唇间挤出的愤怒而沮丧的尖叫。  
“我可以让你入睡。你允许我这么做吗？”  
老骨头吸了几口气，接着努力地做出手势示意“好的”，接着是“拜托”。  
Spock小心但坚定地这么做了。在老骨头能搞清楚具体发生了些什么之前，他的头就向后仰去，倒在了Spock的手中。

他应当道歉——在他的朋友恢复到可以听他说话之后。但一个道歉感觉远远不够。Spock之后一直独自一人照料着老骨头，固执地背对着Kirk，直到Kirk明白了这一暗示，自己离开了。他联系了Cartwright，简报会被推迟。Kirk怀疑是他声音中那几乎毫无掩饰的惊恐最终敲定了这一点。他们也叫人送来了睡衣，到的惊人的快。没过多久，老骨头就被安稳地安顿在主卧的一张大床上，裹着一件灰色T恤衫和柔软的睡裤。他蜷缩在一侧，双手收在胸前。放松沉睡时，他身上那种让人害怕的紧张感消失的无影无踪，完全看不出那个让人敬畏的医生的影子。相反，他看起来弱小无助。他的体型一直比Kirk自己和Spock要小，但是现在失去了那种他尝试表现出的粗鲁与自信的掩饰，Kirk意识到他看起来比他记忆中的还要瘦小而脆弱。  
Spock转身面对他。  
“Jim。”他说，但是Kirk打断了他。  
“我知道，”他回答说，“我明白，我很抱歉，但你刚刚死而复生，而且已经过了太久了，我只是忘了他——”  
Spock伸手阻止了他继续说下去。  
“你会从现在开始好好照看他。”他说。  
Kirk点头，咽下几近淹没他的愧疚感。不管他是无意，还是恰好没有注意到，该发生的事情现在都已经发生了，老骨头已经受到了伤害。他爬上床，躺在他熟睡的朋友的一侧，一手环住他的腰将他拉近自己。老骨头在睡梦中小小晃动了一下，当Kirk把前额靠在他肩上时，他温柔地叹息了一声。在老骨头的另一侧，Spock也和他面对面躺了下来，这样他在两侧都被自己的朋友包围着。  
Kirk闭上了眼睛，感受着老骨头靠在他的身侧那坚实的压力感，一股强烈的保护欲吞没了他。他不会再让这发生了。他不会再让任何类似这样的事情发生了。他会弥补这些过错，他会——他会带他们一起去享受登案假期。花些时间远离这一切，重新认识彼此，就像他们登上第一艘企业号时那样亲密无间。  
在他的意识边缘，Kirk可以感觉到Spock散发出的浓烈不适感。他睁开眼，发现瓦肯人正尴尬地躺在一旁。他看起来像是不知道该把手放在哪儿，只好像吸血鬼伯爵德古拉似的把它们交叉蜷在胸前。  
一言不发的，Kirk伸手越过老骨头，拉起Spock的手，将它安放在老骨头的髋部。他把自己的手也覆了上去，略有些开心地看着Spock肉眼可见地放松下来。他们三人还在摸索怎样重新契合在一起，而他很确定他枕在身下的那只手臂很快就会被压麻。但这只是个开始，至少现在，老骨头温暖而安全——最重要的是，被爱他的人环绕。


End file.
